The Kingdoms of Thrymir
The "Kingdoms of Thrymir" is a collective term for the Kingdoms that reside within the region of Thrymir that were originally apart of the Thrymir Empire Overview The Kingdoms of Thrymir are independent Kingdoms that either broke away from the Thrymir Empire or were granted independence from the Thrymir Empire in either the late fourth century or sometime during the fifth century of the fifth era after the Thrymir Empire had begun to fragment due to the lack of succession after the absence of the Abbergenien Dynasty which began massive infighting, causing disorder all around the Empire and nobles eventually defecting from the Empire in at attempt to take the throne for themselves. Today however, Thrymir is nothing more than a battlefield littered with the dead as the majority of the Kingdoms within the region of Thrymir vie for power against each other, hoping to expand their borders and increase their influence and wealth with the vast majority of the Kingdoms wishing to claim the entire region for themselves. What's interesting however is that all twelve Kingdoms within the the Thrymir Region had signed the Candor Concordat when their Kingdoms were found, supposedly forced upon about them by the Divine Being's, Hokuten and Lendira. The Candor Concordat is a military alliance that forces all the Kingdoms within the region to work together to quell any threat that could possibly destroy Athrunial or those whom live on it, such as when the Arisen Crisis occurred and the Canine Red Pox disease broke out in Laetannia, forcing the Thrymir Kingdoms to work together to destroy the mass hordes of the undead and aid Laetannia in medical supplies and healers to heal those infected with the Canine Red Pox disease. A Thrymir Kingdom hasn't broken the Candor Concordat in the fear their country could be destroyed by a Divine Being. The Kingdoms within Thrymir Ivalice Located in the most north eastern partion of the region, Ivalice is a mid sized Kingdom that has been ruled by the Kurama bloodline since the fifth century of the fifth era. Ivalice is known to be unique amongst the other kingdoms within the region due to many factors such as Ivalice being the only Kingdom to freely accept anyone regardless of race as long they contribute to society without racial prejudice or xenophobia. Unlike the other Kingdoms in the region, Religion does not play a major factor in one's life as scientific pursuit is preferred although anyone within Ivalice is permitted to participate in any religion they wish. The closest to a state religion would be Ivalice's people venerating and honoring the dead, especially those whom had performed a great feat that had saved the Kingdom itself from some great danger. Those whom become one of these chosen are named Saints and are buried within temples and shrines which are watched over and maintained by Maja like Priestesses(Shinto Priestess). Ivalice is noted for it's blend of Thrymir(Western European) and Maja(Japanese) Culture within it's society and traditions. Alcberde Located in northern Thrymir that borders Ivalice to the east, Alcberde is considered a holy kingdom due to the people undying belief in the Imperial Divines with Hokuten and Archiss as the main focus with Alcberde having an unusual large amount of priests and nuns. Alcberde is noted for being peaceful and with majority of it's people having a higher state of living than the vast majority of the other Kingdoms thanks in large part to their Queen, Katusha whom is beloved by her people for being caring, merciful and has a gentle nature whom often embodies the ideal image of a fair ruler that treats all her people equally. However Alcberde also owns it's prosperity and it's lack of famine and war not just from their beloved queen but their permanent alliance with the Kingdom of Ivalice whom had been close allies since the beginning of the seventh century of the fifth era when Mausima Kurama's granddaughter, Izumi Kurama, Archduchess of Ivalice married King Aeros Tenith's grandson, Lefran. Since that political marriage, both countries have enjoyed the prosperity between both countries through heavy trade and joint festivities. Wyrd A Kingdom located in the most northwest portion of the Region, Wyrd is a Kingdom that is famous for it's paranoia where it's borders are always closed off to outsiders due to their belief their arch rival will one day try to invade them and have little contact with the outside world. Entry into the Kingdom is extremely difficult with the only way of entering is applying for citizenship or applying for a VIP pass from their embassies found in other Kingdoms, rarely Adventurers from the Adventurer's Guild and Hunters of the Monster Guild will be permitted to enter to complete their duties. As expected, Wyrd's borders are heavily fortified with huge, thick walls covering the entire border of the Kingdom with their military always patrolling the border. Such paranoia has permitted many rumors about the country to take place that vary greatly to being a kingdom full of Deadra worshipers to the Kingdom preparing to take over the Kingdom. Daniela Known famously as the "Hetaira Empire", A mild sized kingdom that borders to the south of Ivalice, Daniela is best described as a very private kingdom diplomatically, performing little business outside their walls unless absolutely needed, allowing their business in the bedroom speak for itself. Besides the rare trade of extremely high quality fabric's, clothes and the occasional creative servant, The Kingdom of Daniela prides itself on producing courtesans of the highest order to the highest bidder, often to nobles of foreign lands. The courtesans of Daniela are considered to be some of the most beautiful women on Athrunial, with some even going so far as to compare their beauty of the Aeadra of Aelthuan. Of course, being a country dedicated to the grooming of courtesans, the Kingdom of Daniela's society is primarily female dominated with the women of Daniela holding all power in the government. Men, as physically stronger, are expected to perform the more far labor oriented jobs or become soldiers in the Kingdom's small but elite military force. At the top of the chain of power, Is the Matriarch whom essentially functions as a monarch of any other kingdom within Thrymir. Due to the Kingdom of Daniela's unique position in politics within Thrymir, Daniela is a pacifist Kingdom that enjoy's it's freedom within it's border, it would never raise it's sword unless it was absolutely necessary, as a result, Daniela has often forms many non aggression and military alliances with over the kingdoms through the usage of their highly sought after courtesans and their gifted creative servants such as dancer and bards. Despite this however, Daniela has been forced into many wars over the centuries by vicious and power hungry Warlords whom have wanted to take Daniela for it's....assets. Luckily, Daniela has a big enough force to hold off any invader long enough for their allies to arrive to aid them. Odetta A military Kingdom located near the center of the region that is ruled by the War Mongering Emperor, Latius Caesar, Odetta is best considered a more smaller and by extension, a more extreme variant of the Thrymir Empire whom goal is to conquer the entire region, including the old Thrymir Empire and build a new, grander empire to replace the old, crumbling Thrymir Empire still stuck in it's old ways. Odetta is without doubt the oldest of all the Kingdoms in the region as it was the first Kingdom to secede from the Empire early in the fourth century however Odetta at first was not a providence but the City State, Odetta that rebelled under the rule of infamous Imperator, Vibius Aelius Sophus whom conquered all the city states within the region and formed the Kingdom of Odetta from the ashes of fire. Since it's foundation and the time it had seceded, It has waged countless wars within the region to expand, especially Wyrd, Daniela and Alcberde. Eljudnir Located on the western portion of the region on the borders of the tropical region of Yurnu, Eljudnir also borders Odetta to the east and Wyrd to the north and Reysolia to the south. Ruled by the honorable High King Caudinus, Eljudnir is kingdom that specializes in agriculture due to Eljudnir's vast grasslands and plains however Eljudnir is most renowned for it's substantial amount of ruins that date back to the Dark Ages with a few even dating back to the Age of Fire. With such a large amount of ruins from the past, Eljudnir enjoys a near immunity to war as the Kingdom has became a heaven for archaeologists as well as for adventurers and treasure thieves. Reysolia Located north of the Thrymir Empire and borders Eljudnir , Yngvi and Revendyil, Reysolia is the only Kingdom within the region that is a constitutional monarchy under a parliamentary democracy where Reysolia is led by the Kingdom's Fuhrer whom functions as a King or Queen but answers to a number of councils called parliaments from every class of society and cannot make major decisions on their own under normal circumstances. Reysolia often gives off the vibe of a safe and peaceful nation to outsiders however Reysolia is a very militarized Kingdom similar to Odetta however Reysolia is noted to be the only Kingdom that has conscripted and recruited advanced Alchemists into their armies as living weapons. Yngvi Located near the middle of the region, Yngvi is a Holy theocratic Kingdom that sits on the border past fanaticism, Led by their holy Pope, Metella, the people spend almost all their time on their spiritual needs rather than material or physical needs, choosing to spend their time worshiping their deities, the Supreme Being Necris and the Divine Being, Archiss whom represent life and death and the seven deadly sins of man and mortals. Due to Yngvi extremely spiritual nature, advanced alchemy and magic is forbidden from being used as the people see it as a insult to their way of life and the disrespecting of their gods, even the mere mention of magic or advanced alchemy can easily result in one being hanged or murdered in cold blood with the lesser punishment of one being labeled as a heretic. Yngvi's view on religion and wishing to spread spiritual awareness and their beliefs to other Kingdoms has resulted in dozens of wars or what they call as "Holy Wars against heretic's and unbelievers" against many of it's neighbors, especially Reysolia whom they see as their arch enemies and view that nation ran by the Dark Lords. Midenhiem Located in the middle of the region, Midenhiem was a wealthy kingdom known for it's heavy trade due to it's position within Thrymir however today Midenhiem is nothing more than a smoking ruins as the Kingdom sits in a massive civil war as countless city states within it's borders fight for power after their High King, Aldebrandt was assassinated by a Dark User named Aulerius whom usurped the throne himself through unknown means. Midenhiem sits an easy target for the other Kingdoms however due to the infighting, any Kingdom that would invade would be dragged into a prolong war. Asingard A kingdom next to the Aklator mountain wastes and bording Midenheim, Daniela and Revendyil, Asingard is an aggressive Kingdom that has fought numerous wars to expand it's influence and power, notoriously Revendyil whom see's them as arch enemies and Dolvanas whom was nearly conquered recently until suddenly out of nowhere, the dead all through Asingard and Dolvanas rose from the ground and began assaulting Asingard from the south, resulting in countless villages, towns and even a few cities being overrun and nearly destroyed by the undead. Since the rising of the undead, all the kingdoms of the region have quarantined Asingard and have closed their borders to the Kingdom, trapping those still alive and non infected. Revendyil A mid sized Kingdom located on the border with the Thrymir Empire, Revendyil is a Kingdom similar to the Empire with it's Providences and militarily structure however Revendyil has advanced it's society and military comparable to the resonance era where it's armies are highly disciplined and trained and are famous throughout the region for their flexible formations and mastery of combined arms during battle. Like Reysolia, advanced alchemy is studied extensively and used in society in utility methods however the people of Revendyil have not abandoned the Imperial Divine Patheon with the Imperial Divine Being, Gawain being the main deity worshiped the most. Many believe the Imperial Emperor of Revendyil has the capability to unite the Kingdoms within the region and drive humanity into a mightier empire despite the fact Revendyil is a Kingdom that is mostly passive until angered. Dolvanas A small Kingdom located to the south east of the region nearing the borders of Bermon and the Thrymir Empire, Dolvanas is a near destroyed Kingdom that is recovering from their constant invasions set by Asingard until recently. Plagued with famine, disease and mass death, Dolvanas efforts to rebuild has been incredibly slow as food and other resources are scarce. Since the starting of the rebuilding, many of it's people have immigrated to other Kingdoms, leaving several noble seats of power open for those whom are brave and determined enough. Category:Kingdoms